Fate Fell Short This Time
by Lady.Zayriah
Summary: After the Shaman King tournament, an old rival returns to threaten Yoh and Anna. YohxAnna There may be some coarse lanuage involved.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic about Shaman King and I DO NOT own Shaman King and never will.

Anyway, I'm M.C. and I'm new to Shaman King. So please no flamers. I may be mixing things up, but just bare with me ppl. Obacho

Fate Fell Short This Time - Destiny Starts

"Yoh!" yelled Anna, who was wearing her normal black dress and red scarf not to mention her spirit beads, "Where is dinner?" she asked calmly when Yoh entered the room.

"Can't you give me a break, Anna?" said Yoh as he walked in, wearing what he wore at the Shaman King Tournament, black vest with the orange outline at the selves, zipper part, bottom of his vest and at the collar, with black pants, and his famous orange headphones, "After all, I am the new Shaman King."

"…" Anna was out of words, "No."

"…" Yoh swear dropped then fell to the ground but quickly got up and argued with Anna.

"Hmm," said Anna, "This is no way to treat your future wife, now is it Yoh."

"No, your right Anna," said Yoh apologetically.

"That's better," she said, "Now, how about we order some pizza."

"Alright, agreed Yoh.

"And," said Anna, "You now that when I said 'we' that means you." She smiled.

"I would have never of guessed that, Anna," said Yoh sarcastically, as he picked up the phone and order some pizza. 

About 40 minutes later the pizza arrived. "Finally," said Anna as she and Yoh ate their pizza in peace.

Meanwhile, there was someone watching them from outside in the darkness. "You thought you could defeat me, Yoh, well think again. Soon the time will be right, Shaman King and I will defeat you forever." and that someone laughed menacingly.

Anna turned her head quickly towards the window. "Hmm."

"What's wrong, Anna?" asked Yoh.

"There's an evil spirit outside watching us, I can feel it Yoh," said Anna in a low tone. 

Then Amidamaru appeared. "What's wrong?"

"Anna can feel an evil spirit," replied Yoh. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get," said Yoh. He got up and went to the door. No one was there when he opened the door. 'That's weird,' he thought. Then Yoh looked down, he saw a piece of scrunched up paper. He bent down and picked it up. Yoh shut the door and went back to Anna and Amidamaru. 

"Who was is, Yoh," asked Anna.

"No one was there. All I found was this note," said Yoh as he opened it up and read it out loud to Anna and Amidamaru.

" 'Dear Yoh, Anna and Amidamaru,

You all thought you could get rid of me, but you all were sadly mistaken. I'm back and I'm coming after you, Yoh, so I'd watch yourself. Meet us tomorrow at the abandoned open field at the outskirts of town by two o'clock. And make sure that Anna and Amidamaru show too, I wouldn't want them to miss you defeat, would I?

From a well known rival' "

"Who do you think that could have been?" asked Yoh after he was finished reading the letter.

"I'm not certain, but I'm sure it's a shaman. They did say 'us' after all." said Anna. "But they said that we thought we destroyed them. Who could it be?"

"Wait!" said Yoh.

"Hao!" All three of them said at the same time.

"Your evil twin brother is after you again! I thought you and Amidamaru destroyed him," said Anna a little confused. 

"Yah," said Yoh, "and he's seeking revenge." Yoh glanced at the note again. "And he wants all of us to show tomorrow."

"Great," muttered Anna. "It'll take for ever to get to the outskirts of town! We'll need to get to bed now, to wake up early enough to head to the outskirts of town."

"No need to worry, Anna," said Amidamaru. "You two can ride on me, we'll be there for two."

"Yeah, okay," agreed Anna, "But if we ever Yoh to wake up in time, we need to get to bed now."

"Hey!" yelled Yoh. "Amidamaru."

"Sorry, Yoh," said Amidamaru, "But I agree with Anna."

"Some spirit friend," muttered Yoh as they went to bed.


	2. Fate Fell Short This Time

Anna: On with the story!

Me: Okkie dokkie! n_n :o)

Yoh: Yah!!!!!

Hao: *shrugs*

Fate Fell Short This Time - Fate Fell Short This Time

"Yoh, time to wake up," said Anna. Yoh just turned around. "Yoh!" screamed Anna.

"Ahh," Yoh fell out of bed.

"It's about time you woke you woke up!" said Anna tossing Yoh his clothes. "Hurry up, Yoh. Amidamaru is already ready to go."

"He's a spirit, Anna," said Yoh as he put is black vest on, "What does he have to get ready?" Yoh then put on his black pants.

"Ugh," said Anna annoyed now. "Just hurry up, Amidamaru and I will be waiting outside." 

"Okay," said Yoh. "I'll be out in five."

"Hmph," said Anna as she left the room.

Yoh got his Spirit Sword and left the room to join Anna and Amidamaru. "About time!" said Amidamaru. "Jump on!" Anna was already sitting on Amidamaru, Yoh got on and joined her. 

"Okay, Amidamaru," said Yoh, "We're ready! Let's go!"

"Hold on!" warned Amidamaru, and he blasted off to the outskirts of town. Yoh held on to Anna that way she wouldn't fall.

After half an hour, the three of them arrived at the abandoned field at the outskirts of town. "Ugh," said Anna annoyed, "This place is so dusty!"

"…" thought Yoh. "Hao! Where are you!? Show yourself!" demanded Yoh.

"Anxious to lose? Are we," said Hao as he jumped down out of nowhere, and his spirit Obacho followed.

"You wish! Twin bro!" spat Yoh.

"Then let the battle begin!" said Hao. "Spirit unity!" He and Obacho united as one.

"Spirit Unity!" yelled Yoh as he and Amidamaru united as one. "Let's do this!" said Yoh and he took out his Spirit Sword. But Hao and his spirit blocked it with their Evil Sword.

"Finding it harder to beat me, Yoh?" asked Hao in pleasure. "That's because I'm going to win!" And Hao counter-attacked Yoh and Amidamaru, and sent them flying.

"Ugh!" said Yoh as he hit the ground hard.

"Yoh!" said Anna as she rushed to his aid. "Yoh, get up you got to keep fighting!"

Yoh found the strength to get up, so he did. 

"So, twin brother," said Hao as he saw his brother get up, but with some difficulty. "Looks like you still don't know when to give up!"

"I guess not," said Yoh grinning. He and Amidamaru launched another attack at Hao and Obacho. 

_I've got no regret right now (I'm feeling this)_

The air is so cold and null (I'm feeling this)

Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)

I wanna take off her clothes (I'm feeling this)

Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)

Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)

Fucking you's such a blur (I'm feeling this)

I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)

"Who's losing now?" asked Yoh who was on top of Hao with his Spirit Sword.

"Man," said Hao, "I dunno. Let me think…I'm winning!" Hao kicked Yoh off of him, and Hao made his attack, but Yoh as quick to block. 

"I'm way to quick for you, Hao," said Yoh.

_Fate fell short this time_

_Your smile fades in the summer_

Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna.

"Hmph," said Hao as Yoh counter-attacked him and Yoh was once again on the winning block. "It's not over yet, Yoh."

"Huh?" Yoh was confused.

Hao was able to get Yoh off of him. And now the two of them were slashing their swords at each other. It was anyone's game.

_Where do go we from here_

Turn all the lights down now

Smiling from ear to ear (I'm feeling this)

Our breathing has got to loud (I'm feeling this)

Show me the bedroom floor (I'm feeling this)

Show me the bathroom mirror (I'm feeling this)

We're taking this way too slow (I'm feeling this)

Take me away from here (I'm feeling this)

Hao blocked Yoh's attack once again. "Hmm," said Yoh in his attempt to keep Hao on defence. "You have certainly gotten better, bro!" Yoh said a they broke apart from each other.

"Duh!" said Hao, "And it seems that you still have a lot to learn, Yoh!" Hao attacked Yoh, putting Yoh in defence position. 

_Fate fell short this time_

_Your smile fades in the summer_

Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna.

_Fate fell short this time_

_Your smile fades in the summer_

Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna.

"Wrong!" stated Yoh. "If there's anyone that needs learning it's you!" Yoh broke up Hao's attack and the two of them began hashing and slashing each other again. Then Hao attacked Yoh again, but Yoh blocked his attack. But Hao didn't give up. He need to destroy his brother. He put all of his effort in this attack to defeat Yoh. Yoh was amazed by his brother's strength. Hao didn't give Yoh the opportunity to attack again.

"Ugh," said Yoh in frustration, 'Where did he get this energy from?' he thought. Then Yoh began to feel himself getting weak and was starting to let down his guard.

"Yoh!" Shouted Anna.

_This place was never the same again after you came and went_

How can you say you meant anything different to anyone

Standing alone on the street with a cigarette

On the first night we went out

Look at the past and remember her smile

And maybe tonight I can breathe for a while

I'm not in the scene, I think I'm fallin' asleep

But then all that it means is I'll always be dreamin' of you

Yoh found enough strength to push Hao off of him. Yoh was all scratched up and sweating big time, not to mention, breathing really heavily.

"Yoh," said Amidamaru. "Are you alright?"

"Yah," reassured Yoh.

"Ha!" laughed Hao. "I doubt it! You can barely stand straight, Yoh! Your time is almost up!" And Hao charged towards Yoh and knocked him to the ground.

"Yoh!" said Anna in terror. "Get up!"

Yoh was getting weaker and found it hard to find the strength to get Hao off of him.

_ Fate fell short this time_

_Your smile fades in the summer_

Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna.

_Fate fell short this time_

_Your smile fades in the summer_

Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna

Hao then stuck his hand into Yoh's stomach and somehow pulled out Yoh's spirit. Yoh fell helplessly to the ground. Anna and Amidamaru looked in horror. "Yoh!" screamed Anna as she ran towards her fiancée and lifted his head gently in her lap. She help him softly. "Yoh," she said softly into his ear, "Please wake up. Please!" She took Yoh's headphones and put them on.

Hao, then, took Yoh's spirit and swallowed it. "Ah," he said "More energy for me!"

"You-You killed your own brother," Anna said to Hao, but wasn't looking at him, but at Yoh's lifeless body.

"Your point is?" said Hao, cold heartedly.

Fate fell short this time

_Your smile fades in the summer (_So lost and disillusioned) 

__

Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna (So lost and disillusioned) 

"No," whispered Anna as she stroked Yoh's hair out of his face. "Please come back. We need you…I need you, Yoh. Please don't go."

"Oh cut the lovey dovey junk," interrupted Hao. "Yoh's gone and never coming back!"

"No," said Anna. "Yoh will come back and defeat you!"

"Well," said Hao, "If you want to see him so badly, why don't I give you the privilege to join him!" Hao the took his sword and was about to attack Anna.

_Fate fell short this time (I'll be yellow, you be red)_

_Your smile fades in the summer (_So lost and disillusioned) 

__

Place your hand in mine (I'll be yellow, you be red)

I'll leave when I wanna (So lost and disillusioned) 

_Fate fell short this time (I'll be yellow, you be red)_

_Your smile fades in the summer (_So lost and disillusioned) 

__

Place your hand in mine (I'll be yellow, you be red)

I'll leave when I wanna (So lost and disillusioned) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ha! Sorry I had to leave the cliffy but I couldn't resist! Hope you are enjoying it so far. I am! NE way catch ya on the flip-side dude mistas!!!!

__


	3. Why Wont You Die!

~*~M.C.~*~: Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile to update. I had a huge party last night and I've been busy with school and everything. But I'm back and I hope you enjoy chapter three of Fate Fell Short This Time.

Hao: Yah1 You better enjoy it! Cause I win in this chapter!

~*~M.C.~*~: Hao! Don't spoil it! No need to worry folks! I don't own Shaman King and Hao will never win! LOL!

Yoh and Anna: *laughing at Hao*

Hao: '…'

Fate Fell Short This Time - Why Wont You Die?!

Anna gasped as Hao and Obacho launched their attack on her. They were about to strike her when Amidamaru blocked the attack. "Yoh may be gone," said Amidamaru, "But I'm not!" He sent Hao flying in the opposite direction. 

"Obacho," stressed Hao.

"Yes master," said Obacho. Obacho launched an attack on Amidamaru and pinned him to the ground. 

"Now," said Hao. "Where was I? Ah yes! I was going to destroy Yoh once and for all!" Hao put his sword up in the air.

"No!" said Anna. "I wont let you!" She put her body over Yoh's to protect him. "You'll never destroy Yoh! Never!"

"We'll see about that," said Hao. He was about to attack Anna again when Amidamaru pushed Obacho off of him and blocked Hao's attack once again. Amidamaru put a protective shield around them.

"Anna," said Amidamaru. "See if you can contact Yoh's spirit and get him to come back."

"Okay," nodded Anna. She placed Yoh's head in her lap carefully and took of her spirit beads. She held them in front of her, closed her eyes, and began to chant her spell. 'Spirits of the unknown, if you can hear me, I wish to speak with the one called Yoh.' Amidamaru watched Anna. But Hao was trying to break through the barrier. 'Yoh, I know you can hear me. Please come out!'

Just then Hao broke through the barrier. "Ha!" said Hao

"No," said Amidamaru.

Hao was heading towards Anna and Yoh's defenceless body. "Your spell and pitiful attempt to bring Yoh back is useless."

"You're wrong, Hao," spat Anna, without looking at him. 'Yoh are you there?'

'Anna,' called Yoh.

'Yoh,' said Anna happily. 'You're alright! You have to come back to us please!'

'I'm fine, Anna,' reassured Yoh. 'What's wrong?'

'Hao's trying to kill us all!' said Anna.

'What?' said Yoh all confused.

'He managed to take your soul away from you and transfer your soul to inside in his body,' explained Anna. 'And now he's trying to kill me and Amidamaru.'

"Anna, dear!" said Hao. "Face it you're never going to get Yoh back, so give up all ready! It's time for me to finish you once and for all!" Hao formed a ball of energy in his hand and sent it straight to Anna. 

"Uh," said Anna, who struggled to keep her balance and keep her contact with Yoh.

'Anna,' said Yoh. 'Anna, are you alright?'

Anna took a while to reply. Then she said, 'Yah, I'm fine, Yoh. But, you need to get back into your body right now! Before we all end up like you!'

'How?' asked Yoh.

"There is no way, bro," said Hao who could here the conversation because Yoh was inside of his mind.

'There is a way, Yoh,' said Anna who didn't feel 100%. 'Using my powers of the spirit beads I should be able to bring you back.'

"I'd like to see you try, dear Anna," laughed Hao.

'Fine,' said Anna, 'I will.'

'But Anna,' interrupted Yoh, 'You're power level isn't at full strength. If you try this you could end up really hurt.'

'I don't care!' said Anna. 'And besides! If I don't bring you back, think of what Hao will do to the whole world. If you, the Shaman King, are gone forever the runner-up will take your place. Which means I have to marry Hao!'

"What," said Hao, "And that's a bad thing?" Hao laughed.

'But Anna,' Yoh tried to reason with her. 'Your health.'

'No,' said Anna. 'I don't care! I'm bring you back and that's final!'

'Man, she can be so stubborn,' thought Yoh.

'I heard that!' said Anna who was preparing to bring Yoh back.

'…' Yoh.

'There,' said Anna. 'I'm ready. Yoh, go into spirit form.'

'Huh?' said Yoh all confused.

'…' Anna. 'You're a spirit, Yoh! You can change into spirit form! Now do it!'

'Alright all ready,' said Yoh. 'No need to yell.' Yoh turned into his spirit form.

'Good,' said Anna. 'Now, Yoh, come to the light.'

Yoh followed Anna's directions.

Hao was growing fearful. "No!" he said. "What are you doing Yoh?! Get back here! Don't go to the light!"

'Make me!' spat Yoh.

'No,' thought Hao. 'If Anna is able to revive Yoh, then it's all over! I need to think of something and fast!'

Hao made another ball of energy and it was powering up in his hand. He was ready to strike. When he thought the bal of energy was strong enough he shot it at Anna. 'Direct hit!' Hao thought.

"Uh.." said Anna as she was sent flying and trying her best to keep connection with Yoh.

'Anna!' said Yoh. 'Anna, forget about me! You're in too much pain.'

Anna found the strength to get up and said, 'No! We need you back in our world, not in Hao's mind! Now get ready, because it's time to come back!' Anna formed her spirit beads into a circle and put it around Yoh's spirit form. 'Now!' said Anna. She lifted her necklace into the air and placed it over Yoh's head. 'He should be back,' thought Anna happily. Just then she felt that all of her energy was drained from her, and her fell to her knees.

"Aw," mocked Hao. "Poor Anna wasting all of her energy bring back her weak fiancée, Yoh."

"Shut it!" said Anna in pain. Anna crawled towards Yoh's body and placed his head in her lap again. "Yoh," said Anna softly. "Wake up. I know you can hear me." Anna brushed some of Yoh's hairs out of his face and kissed his lips gently. Then he shifted his weight in Anna's arms. "Yoh?" questioned Anna. Yoh moaned then slowly opened his eyes. "Yoh!" said Anna happily as she hugged him tightly. 

"Uh…,"said Yoh weakly. "Anna, you're chocking me!"

"Oh," said Anna as she released him. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Yoh as he smiled weakly and looked into her eyes. 

"Dammit, Yoh!" yelled Hao. "Why wont you die?!"

"Stop being a swore loser, Hao," said Yoh as he got up slowly.

"Be careful, Yoh," said Anna.

"Welcome back!" said Amidamaru. 

"Thanks," said Yoh.

"No!" said Hao. "This can't be happening!!!! I will not lose!"

"Ready, Amidamaru?" asked Yoh.

"You bet!" said Amidamaru.

"Spirit For- -" Yoh was cut off by Hao.

"Wait!" said Hao. "How about a little one on one action?"

"Huh?" said Yoh.

"You know," said Hao. "Me vs. you only. No help from our spirits nothing."

"Yoh," said Anna. "You can't do that! you're still too weak."

"I accept," said Yoh.

"What!" said Amidamaru and Anna.

"You heard me, Hao," said Yoh. "I accept!"

"Perfect." Agreed Hao. "Let our game begin! And just so you know, Yoh, I plan on winning this time."

"Ha!" laughed Yoh. "You wish!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~M.C.~*~: Well that's all for now folks! Sorry to leave you, yet again in another cliffe

Hao: Ha! Ha!

Anna: Please review!

Yoh: Yah! Don't make me cry!

~*~M.C.~*~: '…'

Hao: '…'

Anna: '…'


	4. The Kidnapping

Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint you but I think this chapter was really short! I'll try to make it longer next time!

Enjoy! - From ~*~M.C.~*~, Anna, Yoh, and Hao 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fate Fell Short This Time - The Kidnapping

"Yoh," begged Anna. "You can't do this! You'll just end up getting yourself killed again."

"Don't worry about me, Anna," reassured Yoh. "I'll be fine." There was a moment of silence before Yoh said, "Are you ready to fight, Hao?"

"I've been ready all my life, Yoh," smirked Hao.

"Then," said Yoh, "let's get started. Shall we?"

"Let's!" said Hao who slashed his sword at Yoh, but Yoh, as usual was quick to block.

"Oh," said Anna all worried. She was watching with Amidamaru from a clear distance.

"Too bad this wont last long," said Yoh.

"You are so right, bro," laughed Hao. He then speared Yoh in the stomach and made Yoh fall to his knees in pain.

"Uh," explained Yoh.

"Yoh," said Anna. Anna then felt herself growing weak. She was getting dizzy and she could feel Yoh's pain. She, too, fell to her knees in pain. Both her and Yoh hand scratches, cuts and bruises on their faces.

"Anna!" said Yoh and Amidamaru.

"Anna," said Yoh. "Anna, get up. Please."

"Yoh," said Anna in pain. "Keep fighting!"

Yoh listened to Anna, but had a hard time getting up. "Damn!" said Hao. "Why the hell wont you give up already? You're starting to annoy me!"

"Please," mocked Yoh. "You've been annoying me ever since you were born! Now back to the fight already." Yoh attacked Hao. But Hao, again, had another boost of energy. He through Yoh to the other side of the field.

"Ah," said Yoh in pain as he fell on his back. Anna yelled in pain, too. She could feel every ounce of pain that her fiancée was feeling, and believe me it was horrible.

"Oh," said Hao. "Seems that Anna dear can feel the same pain your experiencing, Yoh. Wait until I'm done with you, both of you will be dead. He walked towards Anna, who was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. He lifted up her chin so their eyes met. "Poor Anna, having to die now, instead of 50 years from now." He lifted up his sword.

"Get away from her!" yelled Yoh as he swung his sword at Hao, sending him flying. Yoh ran towards Anna and held her in his arms. "Anna," he whispered.

"Yoh," she managed to say. Anna was dead tried. Her pain was beyond painful and her head was spinning like made. She felt as if she was about to pass out in Yoh's arms. As a matter of fact she did.

"Anna," said Yoh with worry. "Anna! Wake up." 

When she didn't respond Yoh was terrified. 

Hao, meanwhile, was getting up. "So, poor Anna couldn't take the pain. Too bad." He laughed.

"Hao," said Yoh angrily. "If it's the last thing I do, I will kill you!" Yoh gently placed Anna's body on the ground. 

Hao was approaching them. '_Anna's role in my most perfect plan is coming soon. I just got to figure out a way to get Yoh away from her.'_ He thought a little bit longer while cautiously approaching Yoh and Anna. _'That's it! I'll get Obacho to attack Yoh. Amidamaru will for sure go help his partner, leaving Anna defenceless. Excellent!'_ "Obacho!" demanded Hao. "Attack Yoh!"

"Huh?" said Yoh as he turned around. Obacho dragged Yoh 20 ft. away from Anna and pinned him to the ground. "Hey," yelled Yoh.

"Hold on, Yoh," said Amidamaru as he rushed to Yoh's aid.

"Perfect," whispered Hao. He quietly walked over to Anna, picked her up, and through her over his shoulder. "Obacho," said Hao, "it is time that we be going!"

Obacho got off of Yoh and rushe to his master's side.

"Huh?" said Yoh. He then realized, once he got a better focus on Hao, the he had Anna. "Anna!" cried Yoh. "Put her down, now!" demanded Yoh.

"Abousltly not!" laughed Hao. "You will receive a note at your house on how to rescue Anna, but until further notice I bid you ado, twin brother." And just like that Hao, Anna, and Obach disappeared.

"Anna!" cried Yoh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Lata dude mistas!


	5. In the Desert

Hey! n_n I'M BACK!!!! Yah! *parties* Sorry about the hold up, but chapter five is here and it's nice long, hopefully! -?- dude!

Oh and this is my little friends -?- he means dude! Lol! Well read all ready! Later!

****

Fate Fell Short This Time - In the Desert

"No," said Yoh quietly. "No, Anna. She can't be gone she just can't be gone. She can't be!" He started to cry.

"Yoh," pleaded Amidamaru. "Please, I'm sorry, Yoh, but we will get Anna back safely."

"How can you be so sure," said Yoh sadly, as he continued cry. 

"Because she believes in us and she knows we'd never let her down," said Amidamaru.

Yoh stopped crying, but continued to sob. 

"Yoh," said Amidamaru sympathetically. "If you continue to act like this we will never get Anna back, and that's something you don't want to happen, right?"

"I guess," Yoh said quietly. He used his sword to help him get back on his feet. "But where could they have taken her?"

"I don't know, Yoh," said Amidamaru. "We just have to wait for that letter."

"I swear!" said Yoh, rage and anger taking over his sorrow. "If Hao dare touches or causes any harm to Anna, he will pay for it with his dear life! Twin brother or no twin brother, he will die!"

"Oh…." said Amidamaru with some concern.

"Well," said Yoh, "we'd better get home fast, who knows when that letter will come, and as soon as we get it I'm going to find Anna." Yoh started to run back to his house, as Amidamaru followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the desert with Hao, Obacho, and Anna……

"Oh man," groaned Hao. "How much does Anna weigh? She's as skinny as a toothpick, but yet feels like 300 pounds!" Hao was carrying an unconscious Anna over his shoulder while Obacho followed him.

"Here master," said Obacho as he stopped in front of Hao, "let me carry her so you may have a break."

"Good idea," smirked Hao. Hao gave Anna to Obacho and he flung Anna over his shoulders like a sac of potatoes. 

"So," said Obacho, "where is it that we are going now?"

"To my castle, of coarse," said Hao. "Yoh is probably wait impatiently for his letter on Anna's whereabouts." Hao laughed.

~*~*~*~30 minutes later…..

"We're here, Obacho," smiled Hao. "Take Anna to her room, it's on the top floor in room 2. Understand, Obacho?"

Obacho nodded and went to the top floor to drop Anna off.

~*~*~*~Top floor…

"Room 2. Room 2. Room 2," Obacho kept saying. "Ah here it is!" He opened the door and threw Anna on the stone-cold ground.

All Anna did was let out a painful moan.

'She'll be put for a couple of hours still,' thought Obacho, and with that thought he left the room, leaving Anna all alone.

~*~*~*~2 Hours later…

"Uh…," moaned Anna as she turned onto her stomach. 'Please,' she thought. 'Please let this be a bad dream.' Anna opened her eyes and lifted her head a little to see where she was. She wasn't a home, she wasn't in the field, and worst of all she wasn't with Yoh. "Yoh," she said softly as she lay her head back down. "Where are you?" she questioned herself.

She gave herself another couple of minutes to recuperate. Then, she lifted up her head again and looked around at the room. There was a white silk bed with a canopy, with white silky see-through curtains, a dining set, and a min washroom. 

Anna slowly got to her feet and approached a nearby window. She looked at her outdoor surroundings and saw that she was in the desert and in Hao's castle. 'My,' thought Anna. 'Hao sure knows how to live in the desert.' She looked outside again and saw that she couldn't see a city for hundreds and hundreds of miles. "Oh," she whispered. "I need you, Yoh. Please be careful," and she gazed out into the open land.

~*~*~*~Hao and Obacho...

"Obacho," said Hao. "I need you to deliver this letter to my very concerned brother, Yoh, if he ever wishes to see Anna again." Hao handed Obacho a sealed envelope that was addressed to Yoh.

Obacho nodded and set out to fulfill his masters deed.

~*~*~*~Night time at Yoh's place…

Yoh was sleepless that night. To many things where on his mind. 'Anna,' he thought. 'I will find you! No matter what!'

"Yoh," pleaded Amidamaru. "Get some rest. You're going to need it if you want to rescue Anna sooner."

Yoh didn't want to sleep, but he agreed with his spirit partner. "Okay," he said.

'I'll find you,' thought Yoh as he was just about to fall asleep.

Bang!

There was a noise at the door. Yoh and Amidamaru's eyes shot open.

"Did you here that?" asked Amidamaru.

"Yah," said Yoh. "Let's go check it out."

Yoh slowly made he way to the door. Afraid of what might be on the other side, he opened the door, regardless, and braced himself for an unexpected attack.

There was no attack. Yoh stared into the miles of darkness in front of him. A cool breeze whipped past his face making him shiver and look down. As Yoh was looking down he saw a white envelope addressed to him. "Huh," he said as he bent down to pick it up. He opened it and read it out loud to Amidamaru. It read:-

" 'Dear Yoh,

I'm sure you know who this is, isn't that right, little bro? Oh, and I'm sure you are ever so worried about Anna, your dear girlfriend. Well, she's fine, for now, but we'll have to change that soon, wont we? After all, what fun would it be to not see you in any pain or suffering.

Well, I sorry I have to leave so soon, but I do believe a nice little meeting with Anna is necessary at this point. You can find us at my castle located in the desert, it shouldn't be that hard to miss. After all, it's the only sign of living things for hundreds and hundreds of miles.

Bye Yoh, and do take your time, the more I get to torture Anna. Ha! Ha! Ha!

Your twin bro,

Hao' "

Yoh looked down at the letter in horror. He had to find Anna, and fast. Who knows what kind of danger Hao might put her in.

"Yoh?" questioned Amidamaru. "Are you ok?"

Yoh tightened his grip on Hao's letter and said, "We've got to find Anna, and fast! Who knows what kind of danger Hao might put her in!" He ran up the stairs and got dressed into his shaman tournament clothes and hurried outside. "Amidamaru," said Yoh. "Mind giving me a lift to Hao's castle in the desert?"

"Not a problem, my friend," replied Amidamaru, and Yoh got on top of his friend and they were of to the castle in the desert.

~*~*~*~Back in Anna's room at the castle…

'Why has Hao given me a room with all these nice things?' thought Anna. 'Humph, probably thinks that I am going to stay here. Ok whatever, like I'm going to stay here with him, I belong with Yoh. He loves me and I love him. I'm going to go find Yoh right now!' Anna got off of her bed and approached the door. 'I wonder of the door is locked?' Anna put her hand on the door and twisted the knob. 'It's not locked. That's odd,' but ignoring her thoughts Anna fully opened the door and went into the hallway.

'These hallways are huge,' thought Anna. She was looking for some stairs but couldn't find any. "Oh," she said in frustration. "I'm never going to get out of here." But that didn't stop Anna, she quietly kept walking through the hallway looking for an exit of some sort.

As Anna was walking she stepped on a secret stone, and when she activated the stone, the ground beneath her fell apart and she fell through a hole. Surprisingly thought, she didn't plummet to her death. Instead, there was a huge slide guiding her downwards. "Ah." she was screaming until she landed hard on the ground. "Ouch," she complained rubbing her butt. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she got up. She looked around and to her surprise she was on the ground floor facing the exit. "The exit," she said happily. Anna began running as fast as she could to the exit. She was so close in escaping and finding Yoh, but she had to make sure that she wasn't spotted. 'I'm almost there,' she thought. But there was one thought that kept worrying her. 'Why hasn't Hao stopped me yet?' And just as she thought that thought Obacho appeared in front of her. "Ah," she said as she fell backwards.

"Well, well, well," smirked Obacho. "Looks like we've got a run away. How delightful." He reached down to Anna and picked her up by her hand.

"Get your filthy hand off of me," she demanded.

"My, my," said an extremely calm Obacho. "Seems that Hao will have to teach you some manners while you are staying with us, which will be a very long time." Obacho stress the last part into Anna's ear making her shiver.

Anna gave Obacho the cold shoulder. 

"Hmm, in that case," said Obacho. "I think that it is time to go see Hao, don't you?"

When Anna didn't respond to Obacho, Obacho simple picked Anna up and brought her back to room 2 on the top floor. 

"Put me down, Obacho!" shrieked Anna. Obacho showed no sign of listening, so, Anna decided to just scream until they arrived.

"My, my, my, Anna," said Hao as she and Obacho arrived. "You certainly have quite the voice."

"Oh, shut up, Hao," spat Anna. "Don't think that your charming behaviour will get me to stay here with you, my heart belongs to Yoh, and Yoh only. He loves me and I love him."

"Oh," said Hao. "Isn't that disappointing, because if you chose me over my half witted twin brother than looked at all the stuff you could have."

"I don't care about how rich Yoh is!" stated Anna. "I love him because of the carefree man his is! And nothing is going to change that!"

"Oh, isn't that too bad," smirked Hao. "Looks like I'm going to have to change that then, too."

"You're despicable," Anna spat at him.

"Ah," said Hao, "An that's the way I like it!" Hao laughed, but then stopped. "Don't find that funny, Anna?"

"No, actually, I don't," replied Anna. "I find that really stupid."

"Oh," said Hao in sarcasm. "Your beautiful words hurt me so much." 

There was silence between the two for a while until one of Hao's men entered the room. "Master Hao," said the young man, "your dinner has arrived." 

"Very well," Joe. "Please place it on the table."

Joe did what he was told.

"Joe," said Hao.

"Yes?" he replied hesitantly.

"You are dismissed," and with that Hao turned back to Anna.

"Thank you, sir," said Joe quietly as he left the room.

"Now that the food is here, shall we dine?" asked Hao with a smirk.

"Not on your life," spat Anna.

"Oh, but I can't eat all this food myself," said Hao. "Please just eat then."

Anna looked at Hao. She was hungry. "Fine," she finally answered.

"Good," said Hao.

Anna took her seat, as did Hao. Anna didn't talk to Hao at all, she just kept giving him her death glare.

"Well," said Hao, when the two were done eating. "That was good."

"Hmm," said Anna not looking at Hao.

"My look at the time," said Hao as he looked out the window. It was black outside. "Time sure does fly when one is having fun."

"Fun?" questioned Anna. "Fun? You think this is fun! First you threaten Yoh with your letter, then you tell us to meet you, then you almost killed him, and then you kidnapped me! And now you are sitting in a chair! You call that fun!"

"Why, Anna," smirked Hao. "That is fun, to an evil genius."

Anna gave Hao a twisted look. "When will you ever learn?" she questioned.

"Why never, my dear," smirked Hao. He arose from his chair, and approached Anna.

Anna was about to get up, when Hao snapped his fingers. Some kind of force pulled her back down, and metal straps wrapped around her legs, hands, and mouth.

"See," said Hao. "I'm having fun now, but it's only the beginning."

Anna tried to escape, but sighed in defeat. "Oh Anna," said Hao. "I'm going to say this once, and once only: You are never going to escape." Hao approached her with a white cloth drenched in a chemical that makes a person pass out for a while when taken into the body. Anna tried to move her head back, but soon realized she couldn't. Hao walked behind her and whispered, "Don't worry Anna, this wont hurt, only give you more dreams of Yoh finding you." He laughed lightly and then placed the white cloth over her nose for five seconds.

Before Anna lost full consciousness she thought one last thing, 'Yoh.' She went limp in her chair.

~*~*~*~Somewhere in the desert at night…

"Yoh," said Amidamaru, as he looked down at his tired friend. "I think we should set up camp and continue our search in the morning. It's pitch black and we can't see anything."

"Hmm," said Yoh. It took him a while to speak. "Alright," he finally managed to confince himself. "But as soon as we wake up we're going to search for Anna again."

"Alright, Yoh," laughed Amidamaru, as he helped Yoh find shelter and settled in.

~*~*~*~Hao's Castle…

Hao looked down at Anna's limped body strapped in the chair. "Hmm," he smirked, then quickly snapped his fingers. Anna was sent free, but almost hit her head on the table before Hao caught her. He carried her to her bed and laid her there until she woke up, or at least until he could think of something to with her.

Hao decided to give Anna a dosage of a drug, just to make sure that she would sleep the whole night and not escape. He took out a needle from his pocket and injected it into Anna's left arm.

"Uh!" Anna let out in a painful and sleepy moan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

WELL I'm DONE! Hope you enjoyed it, chapter six will hopefully be out soon! -?-

Later! Please r & r! -?- dude


	6. Saved?

Hey guys, I back! I know, I Know, I haven't updated for a while and I'm sorry but my computer was done for the longest time. But a plan on trying to pick up the pace before summer is out and high school starts. I have a new story that I'm writing (I write my stories in a notebook I have then type them, weird eh?) on Shaman King. It's a YohxAnna of course and it's called 'Wake Not the Nightmare'. Well, I'm done blabbing, so I guess on with the story.  
  
Fate Fell Short This Time – Saved?  
  
"Anna!" Yoh jerked up from his sleep. "Anna."  
Amidamaru woke up with a start. "What's wrong?"  
"Anna," whispered Yoh, "something just happened to Anna right now. I can feel it!"  
"Yoh," Amidamaru held with concern.  
"We have to find her," Yoh was now up and packing.  
"Alright," said Amidamaru. They left five minutes later. Hao and Anna...  
'Such beauty,' thought Hao, who sat beside Anna as she slept. 'What to do with her though? Hmm.'  
Hao let out an evil laugh five minutes later, 'I've got the perfect plan,' he thought. Hao looked down at Anna's sleeping form and whispered, "Sleep well girl, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow." And with that, he left the room. Morning at the castle...  
"Uh," Anna moaned as she turned in bed. She slowly opened her eyes and held her head for support as she sat up in bed. She looked around to find that she was still in Hao's castle.  
"Morning Anna," said an eerie voice.  
"Hao," spat Anna. Yoh in the desert...  
"There's the castle, Amidamaru," said Yoh with a bit of joy.  
"Yes," said his spirit friend, "we're almost there." Back to Hao and Anna...  
"What?" questioned Hao. "Not glad to see me?"  
Hao knew he had answered his own question when Anna turned her head around and didn't respond. "Very well then," he said. Castle gates...  
"C'mon, Amidamaru," said Yoh. "We're in. Now to find Anna."  
Yoh and Amidamaru walked inside. Hao and Anna...  
"Hmm," smirked Hao.  
"What is it?" noticed Anna.  
"Seems that your savior has come to save you," said Hao. "Or try is more like it."  
"Yoh's here!?" said Anna.  
"He's here alright," said Hao. "Now, if you'll be as kind as to come with me." Hao forcefully grabbed Anna by her wrist and dragged her out of the room.  
"Hao, let me go!" she retorted. Hao just ignored her and walked out of the room. Yoh...  
'He' here,' thought Yoh, taking battle stance.  
"Now, now, lil' bro, no need for any roughhousing," smiled Hao.  
"Hmm," gritted Yoh, who was on his guard. "Where's Anna!" he shouted.  
"Right here," said Hao as he pulled Anna to his side, having a strong hold on her wrist.  
"Yoh," said Anna softly, trying to break Hao's grip.  
Anna looked so tired and helpless. Yoh had to do something; he couldn't stand seeing her like that any longer. "Let her go, now, Hao," said Yoh calmly.  
"Alright," he answered. "But don't you agree that Anna doesn't look that good, I think her should see a doctor, not when you get home, but how about now?" He smirked. "Faust, do you mind taking a good look at Anna?"  
Yoh jerked his head around. To his utter disgust and horror, Yoh found Faust standing beside Hao, looking at Anna.  
"Oh yes," answered Faust. "She doesn't look good at all." Hao gave Anna to Faust.  
Rage was building in Yoh. "Leave her alone, Faust."  
"Or what?" he threatened. Faust sent out his bone army. It was easy for Yoh to destroy them, until Faust sent Eliza to grab him from behind.  
The atmosphere was changing, from a castle to a dark volcano type field with rain. It was raining hard. (Like when Yoh fought Faust for the first time)  
"Yoh! Look out!" warned Anna. But it was too late. Eliza had grabbed Yoh from behind. He struggled to get free. "You'd better be good Asakura, or your little girlfriend here won't be here for much longer," laughed Faust. "Faust," gritted Yoh, struggling against Eliza's grip. "Hmm," smirked Faust. He snapped his fingers and two of his skeletons appeared. "Hold the girl for a moment." The skeletons grabbed Anna. "Let go of me!" shrieked Anna. Faust ignored her, and proceeded about his business. With his dark magic, he brought up a bone tablet-like table that floated in the air. "Bring her here," Faust said. The skeletons obeyed and brought Anna to Faust. "Let me go, Faust," gritted Anna, who was in Faust's grasp. "Highly unlikely," he smirked. Faust forcefully pushed Anna against the bone tablet floating in the air. Hands sprung out of the bone tablet and grabbed Anna by the arms, legs, and waist. "Ah!" Anna screamed. "Anna!" Yoh reacted. Yoh tossed Eliza over his back, and started running towards Anna. "Grr," gritted Yoh as Eliza jumped in front of him. "Get out of the way," he said. "Uh-un," Eliza waved a finger in Yoh's face. "Now," said Faust, "time to examine the patient." His hands started to glow and put his hands inside Anna. "Uh," she said in disgust. "Anna," gritted Yoh. "Stay still, boy, or this will be much more painful for Anna over here," mocked Faust, who put her hands deeper into her. Anna tried not to show her fear, but that was merely impossible. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "Yoh, please," begged Anna. "Please save me, Yoh." "Anna!" shouted Yoh. He didn't care what Faust said. He attacked Eliza and proceeded to attack Faust. "Uh," said Anna, hanging her head down low, as Faust was knocked away from her. "Anna," said Yoh softly, lifting up her face, so their eyes met. "I'm going to get you down from here." "Yoh," she said in a soft whisper. Yoh started to tug at the bones that held Anna captive. Anna looked down at her struggling fiancé. She the looked up to find Faust and Eliza behind Yoh. "Yoh," she said weakly. "Behind you." "Huh?" Yoh looked up at her. "Ah!" he yelled in pain as Eliza sliced her staff at Yoh's back. Yoh fell to his knees with Faust laughing at him. "Yoh!" screamed Anna. She saw his back, it was all bloody. "Yoh." "You're pathetic, boy," laughed Faust. He kicked Yoh aside and went back to Anna. "Uh," moaned Yoh. "Yoh," whispered Anna, who was half drained. "Leave him alone, Faust." "Sorry, deary," laughed Faust. "Back to business." His hands lit up again and he put them inside Anna's body again. "Anna," said Yoh weakly, as he got up with the support of his sword. "Let's see what kind of heart she has," smirked Faust. He raised his hands closer to Anna's heart. "Ah!" she screamed in agony, as Faust touched her heart. The rain was pouring now. "Stop it, Faust!" demanded Yoh, struggling to stay up. "In your dreams, Yoh," he replied, digging his hands deeper into Anna. "She may seem cold, but she's pure at heart, mind, and spirit." Yoh gritted. With every ounce left of his furyoku, he used it to destroy Faust. "Ahh," said a surprised Faust, who flew across the field. His dark magic failed and the stone tablet Anna was on started to fade away. "Yoh," Anna whispered, as she fainted, as she lightly fell into Yoh's warm and caring arms. "Anna," he said with relief. "Anna, you're safe now." Yoh kissed Anna's forehead lightly, holding on to her tightly, not too tight that it would hurt her wounded body. The rain poured on the two wounded bodies.  
  
Well I'm done with this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a little short. Well you know what to do: R&R nn 


	7. Hospitalized

Hey I'm back with another chapter to Fate Fell Short This Time. This might be a little short, I'm running out of ideas so if anyone has any I'll be glad to use them and give you the credit.

**Fate Fell Short This Time – Hospitalized**

'Wake up, Anna, wake up,' a voice told her inside her head. 'You're in good hands now, you really are.'

"Huh?" moaned Anna shifting a bit.

'Yoh,' the voice said, 'wake up, then you can see Yoh, he saved you.'

"Yoh," moaned Anna. She shifted around in the hospital sheets before going still. "Yoh," she said as she slowly opened her eyes and took a look around. She looked at herself. She has bandages around her chest and left arm.

'It's quiet,' thought Anna. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft beeping noise. Anna looked to her right and saw Yoh in the bed sleeping. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and oxygen mask. He had bandages wrapped around chest, left arm, and head.

Anna felt tears swell up in her eyes. "Yoh," she whispered looking at his helpless body. Anna remembered the night before, or however long ago it was, who knows how long she'd been asleep. She remembered the events real clearly, Yoh had saved her. Yoh never gave up until she was safe and off that stone, how Hao and Faust tortured her, and Faust sent Eliza to hurt Yoh.

Anna struggled to get up. "Yoh," she said softly. She slowly and quietly pulled herself out of her bed, and pulled a chair beside Yoh.

She grabbed his hand and held it close to her heart. "Yoh," she kissed his hand gently, "it's all my fault you're like this. I'm so sorry," Anna began to cry.

"Shh," Yoh grinned as he wiped her tears. "Don't cry, Anna," he whispered as he opened his eyes, took off his mask, and sat up.

"Yoh," questioned Anna, as she wiped the rest of her tears.

"Anna, it's not your fault," said Yoh as he cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

Anna couldn't help but keep sobbing.

"Shh," smiled Yoh as he kissed her lips lightly.

"Yoh," she said softly as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Ah," said Yoh with a laugh.

Anna sat up bolt right, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Yoh laughed. "It's ok, Anna. It's all okay now. I promise."

Anna smiled at him.

Outside, unknown to the couple, Hao was watching from a far...

"That's what you think, little bro," he said slyly.

Back to Anna and Yoh...

Anna felt herself growing tired, Yoh felt it too.

"Anna," said Yoh, "why don't you go back into your bed?"

Anna nodded.

But before she could take another step, she felt herself collapse onto Yoh's bed.

"Anna?" he called. "Nurse!" Yoh called into the hall. "Uh, I need some help here, Nurse!?"

"What's the matter?" asked a nurse as she rushed in the room.

"It's Anna," said Yoh. "She just collapsed."

"Well," said the nurse as she gently guided Anna to her bed. "She should have never of gotten out of bed. Should you, Miss Kyouyama?"

"Hmm," moaned Anna. She tiredly shook her head.

"Good," said the nurse. "Now, you two get some rest. If you need anything, or want to get up, please call me or one of the other nurses."

"Thank you," said Yoh.

The nurse smiled then left.

"Sleep well, Anna," said Yoh as he looked at her. He laughed; she was already down and out. He decided to catch on his zs, too.

Yoh soon closed his eyes and was engulfed by sleep.

Well I'm done her. I don't blame you if you think it's kind of weird. And don't you think Anna said Yoh quite a few times? . Aw well do your stuff! Like I said earlier, I'm running out of ideas so if you guys can send me some I might just use them in my story! nn


	8. Taken

Hey I'm back with another chapter to Fate Fell Short This Time. Sorry it took so long; I guess I had writer's block. But I'm back so on with the story.

**Fate Fell Short This Time – Taken**

"So, my dear brother thinks that it's all okay now, doesn't he, Opacho?" said Hao.

"Yes he does," answered his tiny friend.

"Well," smirked Hao, "we'll just to change that, now wont we?"

Opacho laughed, "Yes we will."

Back in the hospital...

Anna was just waking up. "Uh, my head," she moaned. As Anna's eyes adjusted to the light in the room she realized it was night outside. Sure it was summer and it was hot, but the air around her seemed very cold. 'What's wrong?' she thought. She looked around to find Yoh sleeping peacefully, and nothing out of the ordinary. "Hmm," she wondered as she looked out the window. "What...was that?" she asked to herself as she saw movement in the trees. She had a very strange vibe out that movement. She was growing scared, which was rare for her. She felt as if an evil pair of eyes was watching her. She felt a lot better, so she decided to wake up Yoh, before anything would happen.

She slowly got out of bed and went to Yoh's bed. "Yoh," she gently shook him awake. "Yoh, come on, wake up."

"Hmm," he moaned. He turned to face Anna. "Anna, what's wrong?" he asked. "Wait, you shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'm a lot better now, I can walk," she answered him.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked a bit confused. "There's nothing wrong with you is there?" he asked worriedly.

Anna shook her head, "No," she answered.

"Well," urged Yoh, "what's the matter?"

"Something's coming," she answered him, looking out the window.

Yoh looked at her. She was scared; he knew that was a rare thing for her. Then looked to where Anna was looking.

"What's out there?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," said Anna. "Yoh what are we going to do, this thing is coming for us, and you're not 100% ready to fight it." Anna's breathing was heavy, and she was getting very worried.

"Anna," said Yoh, now sitting up in bed, grabbing her hand and forcing her to sit beside him. "We'll get through this," he said as he put his arms around her and held her tight. "And I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"You do?" she smiled.

"I do," he answered as he kissed her forehead.

Anna sighed peacefully and relaxed in Yoh's tight embrace, placing her head on his shoulder. She felt safe and secure.

"Oh, so is that a promise you intend to keep, little bro?"

Yoh and Anna turned around to face the doorway only to see...

"Hao," spat Yoh, tightening his hold on Anna, and Anna tightening her hold on Yoh. "What do you want?"

"That's a simple question," remarked Hao. "I want your Itako for myself."

Anna gasped. "Don't let him take me," she whispered to Yoh.

"Don't worry, I won't let him take you, Anna," Yoh whispered back. Yoh looked up at Hao, "You will never have her as your own! Anna's not an object, a prize that can be one."

"Oh," smirked Hao, "but she is."

Yoh growled at his brother as he got out of bed, still holding on to Anna. "How dare you say that about her?"

"Oh, did I push a button of yours, little bro?" questioned Hao, slyly.

Anna looked at Yoh, he was very angry.

"Hao!" said Yoh as he looked up at him.

"Wait a second, Yoh," said Hao.

"Huh?" said Yoh confused.

"Before you and I fight, I would think that you would like to change into your battle outfit, no? And Anna should change too." With the snap of his fingers, Yoh was wearing his battle outfit, and Anna was dressed slightly different. She was wearing a pink tank top and white short shorts with a black belt.

Anna looked at herself, shocked. "What is this?!" she shouted at Hao.

"Come on, Anna," said Hao. "This suits you much better then your black dress, don't you think so, Yoh?"

Yoh was speechless as he looked at his fiancée. "What did you do to her?"

"Just gave her a new look, that's all," smiled Hao, "and by the looks of it, you like her knew look."

Yoh blushed as Anna looked at him. Anna couldn't help but do the same.

"Well, now that we're all dress and ready to fight, why don't we start?" said Hao mischievously.

"I'm not going to fight you here, Hao," said Yoh.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to change your mind," he said as he called forth his Spirit of Fire. The fire spirit came as a huge blaze of fire and circled Yoh and Anna.

Yoh and Anna let go of each other and shielded themselves from the intense blaze and heat.

Yoh opened one of his eyes to try and see his brother.

Once the blaze had started to decease and turn into the Spirit of Fire, Yoh heard Anna scream in agony.

"Ah, Anna!" he shouted.

"Seems I'm holding the cards now, Yoh," said Hao as he gestured his head toward Anna in the Spirit of Fire's hold.

"Yoh!" shouted Anna. She felt so weak; it was as if the Spirit of Fire was sucking out her entire life force out of her.

"Don't worry, Anna, I'll get you down," said Yoh.

" 'Don't worry, Anna, I'll get you down,' " mocked Hao. "You hear that Anna, Yoh thinks he can save you, again. Well, I very much doubt that. Now, if you are done trying to reassure your little girlfriend up here that she will be okay, I think it's time that we start our little battle."

"But we're in a hospital," said Yoh, "we can't fight here."

"Alright then, fine," Hao walked to the window, his spirit following him. "Then come and get us!" he said as he jumped out of the window, his Spirit of Fire following, bringing Anna with him.

"Yoh!" shouted Anna.

"Anna!" he shouted back as he ran to the window. They landed safely on the ground and headed for the woods. Yoh couldn't believe that his brother had jumped five stories. Then again, his brother was practically a demon.

Yoh was about to do the same, when he thought differently. 'What would the nurse say if she found both of us gone?' he thought. Then Yoh had a plan, he'd go to the front desk and demand that he and Anna could be released from the hospital. It was a long shot, but he needed to go save Anna, now. Wasting no time, grabbed his sword at the side of the bed and ran out into the hall.

In the woods...

Hao, Anna, and his spirit had come out into a clear cut area in the woods.

"This spot should do nicely," he said to himself.

"Hao!" shouted Anna. "Tell your spirit to put me down this instant!"

"Very well," said Hao. "Release her," he said to his spirit.

The Spirit of Fire released Anna and let her fall to the ground.

Anna let out an annoyed moan.

Meanwhile...

Yoh considered himself lucky. The doctors thought that he and Anna had recovered quickly and were able to go home.

Yoh was running to the woods. He sensed Hao and Anna nearby.

Hao and Anna...

Anna slowly got to her feet. When she thought Hao wasn't looking he decided to make a run for it. She dashed into the woods.

"Ah, Anna," smirked Hao."Where do you think you will be going? To Yoh? I doubt it."

Anna was running, she knew Hao had seen her run when she heard him call to her. She didn't care, she needed to find Yoh.

Anna gasped as she ran into Marco, part of the X-Laws. He held her tight.

"Let me go," demanded Anna, squirming to get free.

"Hao did say that there was no escape, dear Anna," said Opacho as he appeared.

"And I'm always right about things I say," said Hao, appearing next to Opacho.

Anna growled at Hao. "Let me go."

"I think not," said Hao. "Marco, bring Anna back over here." They went to the clear cut area, where they were before.

"Opacho, tie her hands together," said Hao.

Opacho nodded and did what he was told and tied Anna's hands behind her back.

"Now," said Hao, "Marco, tie her to that tree." Hao pointed to a tree not far from him.

Marco brought Anna to the tree, but started wondering how he would tie her there.

Just as he was about to knock her out, Hao stopped him. "Here," he said handing Marco the rope, "I'll keep Anna still while you tie her. I wouldn't want her to miss the battle that me and my brother will be having shortly." Hao smirked and walked over to Anna, lifting her chin. "I'm sure you're dying to see me mop the floor with him."

Anna shot Hao a death glare.

"What do you want Hao?" she asked pretty annoyed, once Marco was done binding her to the tree.

"You may go now Marco," said Hao, and Marco left. "As for your question, Anna dear, I want my brother dead, and then I will take his title of Shaman King. And by having what he loves most, will make my job a lot easier."

Anna struggled in her bonds. "I am no object, Hao!" spat Anna. "And neither is Yoh. He's not something you can just throw aside, like dirt."

"How nice," said Hao. "Looks like Anna's sticking up for her boyfriend."

"Damn right I am!" spat Anna.

"And what she's saying is true," said a voice.

"Yoh," said Anna happily as he emerged from the woods.

Yoh had Amidamaru in his sword ready to fight.

"So you think you can win, little bro," said Hao. "Well you're sadly mistaken. See I plan one destroying you, unless Anna over here decides to come back with me. "

"What!?" shouted Anna. "I'll never go with you."

"Well, we'll see about that, now wont we?" said Hao. He got his Spirit of Fire to transform into his sword and started to attack Yoh.

"Let Anna go," said Yoh as he attacked Hao.

"I don't think so," he answered counter attacking.

Minutes passed and since Yoh was never at 100% fighting strength, he was growing pretty weak.

"Yoh," said Anna, as she saw the amount of pain he was in. She new he'd never give up until she was safe, even if that meant giving his life. "Yoh, please stop this!"

"Not until you're free, Anna," he answered back.

"Then I guess that will be a while," said Hao interrupting. He took a strike at Yoh's back.

Anna looked at Yoh in shock as he cried out in pain and fell face first in the dirt. "Yoh?" questioned Anna, with a worried expression on her face. "Yoh get up!" she told him as Hao was approaching him.

"Time to end this once and for all," said Hao as he picked Yoh up by his hair.

Yoh was hardly awake, and Hao was about to give him the final blow until...

"Stop!" shouted Anna, her tears falling freely, her hair in front of her face.

Hao stopped. Yoh, who was on the boarder of consciousness, looked at Anna.

Anna lifted her head up, swinger her hair back as she did so. "I'll-I'll go with you...just don't hurt Yoh," came Anna soft, teary voice.

"Well," said Hao to no one unparticular, "looks like Anna has come to her senses and has agreed to come with me." He dropped Yoh.

Yoh looked up at Anna. "Anna, no, don't do this," he said weakly.

"I have to," she whispered to him. "Or I might lose you."

"Too late," said Hao. "Anna agreed to come with me." Hao cut Anna's ropes, but didn't free her hands. She was about to run to Yoh when the Spirit of Fire grabbed her.

She yelled in pain.

"A-Anna," whispered Yoh as he looked at her. Soon Yoh found himself in the spirit's grasp as well. He yelled in agony.

"Yoh!" shouted Anna; she was growing weak in the spirit's grasp again. She looked at Yoh. He was out cold. Soon she found herself growing weary and consumed by the darkness.

"Would you look at that, Opacho," said Hao. "Doesn't the couple look so cute together? Sound asleep." Opacho and Hao laughed. "Well, we best be going now, Opacho."

Opacho nodded and the five were on there way.

To Be Continued...

Well that was long! Four pages and 1/8 to be exact. Well I hoped you liked it. Thanks for the idea TK Lee! I put it in my story if you haven't noticed; it's only part of it. But again, thank you very much. And let's give a round of applause to all the fans and reviewers of Fate Fell Short This Time, especially TK Lee, I love you're story man please update soon can't wait for that fight! And Chris Jericho-Y2J, I love your story too! Chapter fifteen was great! And you know I can't wait for the fight between Yoh and Kane! nn If Anna or Yoh dies I will scream and be so upset!!! You can't let them die!!! You know how impatient I am, so update soon!!!

P.S. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while or have been on lately (Chris Jericho-Y2J) I've just been so busy, that I had time to read your stories but not review, but don't worry, I'll get my reviews in soon!

Always waiting,

M.C.


	9. Help Me, Please

**Wow! I haven't updated this in ages, I'm so sorry. The ideas have been in my head but I haven't had time to update. So since you've all wait nicely here is chapter 9.

* * *

**

**Fate Fell Short This Time – Help Me, Please**

"So Master, where is it that we are going?" asked Obacho.

"The desert," answered Hao, "where I have a nice surprise for both Anna and Yoh." Hao laughed as he looked at the two, who were knocked out in the Spirit of Fire's grasp.

* * *

After countless hours of flying on the Spirit of Fire, the five had made it to the desert. 

Hao jumped to the ground. "What are you doing Master?" asked Obacho.

"Just setting up my surprise that's all," answered Hao. "Spirit of Fire, hand me Anna."

The Spirit of Fire dropped Anna into the soft, hot sand, where she let a moan escape her. Hao walked up to and sat her up against a nearby rock. He then proceeded to tie her hands up behind her back and her ankles. He then tapped her face to wake her up.

"Huh?" said Anna as she fully woke up. "Hao?" she was really awake now. She tried to get up but couldn't get up. "Hao what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh," he said playing with her. "I thought it would be fun to watch you struggle under the hot desert sun, while I take Yoh to my castle."

"Yoh," Anna said softly, just then the memories of the night before came flooding her brain. "Yoh," she said again as she looked at his poor battered body in the Spirit of Fire's grasp. "Leave him alone," said Anna turning back to Hao. "You said you'd leave him alone if I came with you, so leave him alone!" She struggled in her bonds.

"I did, didn't I?" said Hao. "Aw well, I can't really remember the last time I kept a promise. Besides, I think Yoh will enjoy watching his fiancée roast in the sun. Then after he's done watching you parish, I'm going to kill him." Hao laughed.

"No! No! You can't!" shouted Anna.

"Oh but Anna dear, I can and I will," said Hao slyly. "I hate my brother, so if I kill him, I'll have nothing to hate."

"If you kill him you are going to feel guilty for the rest of your life," said Anna.

"No I wont, because I want him dead and I have no second thoughts about killing him," said Hao happily.

"You can't do this!" shouted Anna.

"Anna, Anna, stop shouting," said Hao.

"Ya, it's starting to hurt my ears," said Obacho.

Hao laughed while Anna starred at him coldly.

"I will not stop shouting," she said. "I'm going to call for help."

"Oh no you're not," said Hao as he clamped a hand over her mouth. "Because if you do, I'll make sure Yoh's death is slow and painful. Understand?"

Anna nodded.

"Good," said Hao as he took his hand off of her mouth. He then took out some tape and a cloth.

"What's that for?" Anna asked.

"Well, when I leave, you just might scream for help, so this piece of tape," Hao tore off a piece of tape, "and cloth," Hao waved the cloth in front of her face, "are going to help me make sure you don't call out for help.

"Please, I wont call out for help," Anna pleaded.

"I doubt it," said Hao, between Anna's protests he was able to wedge the cloth into her mouth and then quickly pressed the piece of Anna over her mouth. "Well, I hope you have fun, and, uh, try not to die before Yoh is able to see you parish," said Hao as he got back onto the Spirit of Fire and flew off with Yoh.

"Yoh!" Anna tried to call out but it only came out as low 'mmph'-ing noises.

* * *

"I hate to leave Anna out there in this blazing heat," said Hao as the Spirit of Fire flew towards a castle. 

"Then why did you leave her out there?" asked Obacho.

"Because," said Hao. "It's all part of the plan. This time Anna is going to have to save Yoh or at least die trying. Either way, it'll be fun to watch."

"I see," said Obacho. There was a small silence for a little while. Then, "Look Master, look!" said a happy Obacho. "The castle, there it is."

"Yes, I see Obacho," said Hao.

* * *

Within minutes the four were in the castle and in a dungeon. "Spirit of Fire, hold Yoh up against the wall." 

The spirit did as he was told and held Yoh against the wall while Hao shackled his legs and wrists.

"There," said Hao quietly as he looked on at his brother who limply hung from the wall. "Is he in for a surprise when he wakes up." Hao laughed.

The laughed caused Yoh to stir in his chains,

"Ah," said Hao. "Finally, you are awake my brother."

Yoh fully woke up at the sound of his voice. "Where is Anna?" he muttered weakly.

"Oh don't worry about her. Right now I'd be worrying about your situation," said Hao dryly.

Yoh looked to the situation he was in, he didn't care right now, all of his thoughts were on Anna. 'I don't care about my situation, as soon as I'm strong enough I should be able to break out of here. Right now I need to know how Anna is,' thought Yoh. "Where is she?" he said weakly again.

"You want to see her, fine," said Hao simply. "But I warn you, you might not like the sight you are about to see."

'What's he talking about?' thought Yoh.

Hao was able to make a smoky looking cloud appear above and in front of them. Then the centre of it turned clear and showed a picture.

Yoh gasped at the sight of Anna. "What did you do to her?"

"Simple," replied Hao. "I just made her job in finding you a lot harder. You see, the heat of the sun might just kill her if she doesn't untie herself in time."

"You're sick," spat Yoh.

"I get that a lot," replied Hao. "How about we look on at Anna now, shall we?" he turned his head to the picture of Anna on the cloud.

* * *

'I swear, when I get my hands on Hao, I'm going to kill him,' thought Anna. 'Why do these damn ropes have to be so thick?' She had been trying to get free for about half an hour. Her arms got tired from rubbing the rope against the rock that Hao let her sit against. 'It's so hot,' she thought. Her face was drenched in sweat and her whole body was being to ache and feel tired. 'I can't let Yoh down,' she thought. 'He needs me. He's always been there for me, now it's my turn to be there for him. Besides, my arms are almost free. Just a few more strokes should do the trick.' 

'Ah,' she thought as the last string of the rope finally broke. 'Finally,' she thought as she rubbed her wrist. She quickly took the tape off her mouth and spat out the cloth that Hao had shoved in her mouth, and then began to untie her legs.

"All done," Anna said to herself. "But where do I go now?" She looked around her, there was nothing in sight. She sighed. Just then her eye caught something in the distance. She looked hard at it. "It looks like a city," Anna said to herself. "Maybe they will know where Yoh is." Anna, seeing that that was her only way to find out, started to make her way to the city.

* * *

"Why, it seems that your precious itako is much stronger than she looks," aid Hao still looking at the screen, watching Anna closely. 

"I swear, once I get down from here you're dead Hao, you hear me?" said Yoh trying to find a way out of his chains. "If any harm comes to Anna, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Dear brother," said Hao, now looking at him. "Stop worrying, you haven't even seen the surprise yet for your precious Anna."

"And just what are you planning?" Yoh asked.

"Wait and see," smiled Hao. "Wait and see." He turned around to look at the picture on the floating cloud.

'Be careful Anna, I have no idea what my brother is planning, but it doesn't sound good,' thought Yoh. 'Please be safe.'

* * *

'_Be careful Anna.'_

"Yoh?" questioned Anna, as she looked around no one was nearby and the town was a few more kilometers away. "That's odd, I could have swear I heard Yoh's voice."

"It's so hot," moaned Anna as she got close her destination. She was feeling really tired and started to drag her feet. "What I'd do to get a glass of water, I'm so tired." 'I can't give up,' she thought. She mustered up enough strength to carry her to a few feet into the town before she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Anna!" shouted Yoh, trying to get out of his bonds. "I swear Hao, if she dies…" 

"Don't worry Yoh, if she dies you'll been joining her shortly," Hao smiled.

* * *

"What is she doing on the floor?" she heard people say in disgust. 

"Please," Anna used every bit of strength she had left to whisper to the people that walked past her. "Please you must help me."

"And why would we help someone like you?" asked one guy who kicked her in the stomach and walked away.

"Please Hao has Yoh and is going to kill him to become Shaman King. Please, you must help me save him," said Anna trying to grab anyone's attention.

"Hao is our leader, if anything, Yoh was trying to deprive Hao of his rightful place as Shaman King. You are just one of Yoh's followers," said someone that just walked by Anna.

"You got it all wrong, Hao is the evil one, please, you have to help me," Anna tried reasoning with them.

"Lies, all lies," said one man who started kicking sand at Anna. Others joined into, kicking her here and there.

"Please," Anna said with tears in her eyes. 'I'm so tired,' she thought. 'I'm sorry Yoh.' "Please, help me."

People started to walk away from her and acted as if she wasn't even there.

Anna saw a blurry image walk up to her. "Help me, please," she whispered before she passed out into the hot, dry sand.

* * *

**TBC...**

**All done. Hopefully chapter will be up in the near future not a year. LoL! Well until next time adios!**

**Read and Review! Pwetty Pwease!**


	10. Mia and Sakura

**Hi guys!**

**Omg, I updated in less than a year this time! _LoL!_ I'm so proud! Well I have exams now, they just started today, had my history exam, oh thank god its finally over, and I'm of during the days andI've found some time to update this story. So hope you all enjoy! **

**Oh, and please remember that I'm always open to any of your ideas that you would like to see happen in my story. Don't forget to review! **

* * *

Fate Fell Short This Time – Mia and Sakura

"Anna! Anna get up!" Yoh shouted to the image on the screen, "I swear, Hao if she doesn't live, I'll kill you."

"No point in making threats, little brother, considering you are in no position to talk," smirked Hao, "besides, seems like this person looking over Anna was able to hide from my spell. Clever girl, I have no idea why she was unaffected by the spell I placed on the city that made me in control. Aw well, this could prove to be interesting."

"What do you mean?" asked Yoh.

"Let's watch and see," explained his older brother.

* * *

"Grandma, what do you think is wrong with her?" asked a seventeen year old looking girl, placing a damp cloth on Anna's forehead. 

"I hope it is only heat exhaustion, Mia," explained her grandmother, "who knows how long she has been out there since you found her."

"Uh," Anna moaned and shifted around in the bed she was in.

"I think she's waking up," said Mia happily.

"Yoh, someone help me plase," Anna mumble before opening her eyes. She noticed the old lady and young girl. "Sorry," said Anna, "I don't normally talk in my sleep."

"Thank goodness you are awake, young child," said the old lady.

"You must have been really sick to stay out in the heat that long," said Mia.

Anna realized what had happened, that cloaked figure was this girl, and she heard her cry for help. _'Wait, if the whole town is under Hao's control, why aren't they?'_

"What's your name, sweetie?" asked the elderly woman.

Anna was quiet. "How do I know you guys aren't Hao's followers just like everyone else in this town."

Mia was bewildered but her sudden out burst, while her grandmother just sighed.

"Hmm, I thought you would like to know that," she smiled. "Well me and my granddaughter were out of town at the time, so we don't know what exactly happened, but when we came back everyone was followers of Hao, they were told to destroy anyone that refused to be one of his followers. We claimed that we were just to stay safe. We found this little place and hid in it, we couldn't risk staying with our family, and we didn't want them to find out that we weren't followers. My guess is Hao put some kind of spell over the entire town."

"Oh, sorry," said Anna, sitting up.

"Careful," said Mia, helping Anna sit up.

"So care to tell us your name now?" asked the old lady politely.

"Anna."

"Anna?"

"Anna Kyouyama," she sighed.

Mia gasped. "The Anna Kyouyama? The fiancée of Yoh Askakura?"

"Yes."

"What an honour it is to have you in our company," smiled the old lady. "I'm Sakura Kamya and this is my granddaughter…"

"Mia Sasuki," she said happily. "Oh wow, I can't believe the fiancée of the Shaman King is right here! I think you are so pretty and Yoh , well Yoh is such a hottie and I'd take him of your hands in a second."

"Uh-hmm," Sakura looked at her granddaughter.

"Oh, sorry," Mia whispered shyly.

"Yes," said Anna a little uneasy.

"So what are you doing in a town like this?" asked Mia. "Should you be in Tokyo, with your fiancé?"

"Umm, I should be," said Anna quietly.

"Please forgive Mia, she's a little excited," said Sakura. "You don't have to explain yourself if you don't want to."

"I have to," said Anna. "if I keep quiet Hao will ruin the world as we know it. I've come to look for help."

Sakura and Mia sat attentively as Anna explained her story.

* * *

That's horrible," said Sakura. "Hao has always been a monster." 

"Poor Yoh," whispered Mia.

"Yes," said Anna. "That's why I need your help or someone else's help, if you are not up to helping me, because I have to save Yoh. I have to, he's the Shaman King, not Hao and we all know it."

* * *

"I always have wondered how you can deal with Anna all the time," said Hao. "She can be so mean sometimes. I'm not the Shaman King, please, with you here and nobody that believes your lowlife fiancée, I may as well be the Shaman King." 

"Take that back!' shouted Yoh.

"What? Don't like me calling Anna a lowlife?" smirked Hao turning around to look at his brother. "Come on Yoh, we both know she's a lowlife. How she got into the Asakura family, no one knows, that's luck on her part. She doesn't deserve to be part of the Asakura family, no matter how good she looks."

"You're just jealous," said Yoh.

"Maybe I am," said Hao, "but you'll find out soon enough. Now, how to make this more difficult for Anna?" An evil smile crept on his face. "I've got just this thing." He looked up to Yoh to see his face filled with anger. Hao just laughed and went on with his plan.

* * *

"Yes dear, you are right, Hao cannot be ruler," said Sakura, "but I am old and unfortunately I wont be much help to you." 

"Oh," said Anna sadly.

"I'll help you!" said Mia. "I mean, that is, would I be able to help Miss Anna out, grandma?"

"Oh, I don't want you to leave your grandmother all by herself, I mean, I don't know how long we would be gone, or for that fact if we are even going to come back alive. I would not want you to risk your life for my sake and for Yoh's when you should take care of your grandmother."

"Nonsense," smiled Sakura. "I can take care of myself just fine, dear. Thank you for your concern. Mia and I are the only help that you are going to find in this town, and I can almost guarantee it."

"I know," said Anna sadly.

"That is why I am allowing my granddaughter to help you along with your journey," said Sakura.

"Thank you so much, grandma," said Mia, giving her grandmother a hug.

"But…" protested Anna.

"Hush, hush darling," smiled Sakura, "I told you, I'll be fine and I trust that my granddaughter is in perfectly safe hands. After all, she is traveling with the person that trained Yoh Asakura to become the Shaman King."

Anna smiled for the first time in a while. "Thank you, I promise we'll be back soon, safe and sound."

"Take your time," said Sakura, she turned to Mia. "I think you should pack a few things, don't you think Mia?"

"Yes, of course grandma, I'll be right back," Mia smiled and ran off.

"How can I ever thank you?" asked Anna.

"Get our real Shaman King back," said Sakura.

Anna smiled. "You can count on that."

* * *

"I'm ready to go Miss Anna," said Mia, who was all excited. "I can't believe I am going to help rescue Yoh Asakura!" 

"Great, let's…"

_Knock. Knock._

"Open up," came a voice from behind the doors. "Master Hao has given us orders to search every household for an intruder that is trying to over rule him. Open up!"

"Oh no," whispered Mia, "what are we going to do?"

"Escape through the back, the forest should lead you to the castle, I'll buy you girls some time, but be very quiet," said Sakura.

"Thanks, grandma," Mia gave her grandmother one last hug.

"Be safe, Mia," Sakura said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You too Lady Anna," she said as she looked up at her. "Now go!"

"Ok, thank you," said Anna pulling Mia along.

"I love you, grandma!"

"I love you too, Mia."

"Hurry up and open this door or we'll do it for you!"

Sakura quickly made her way to the door and opened it. "Sorry sir, I was in the ladies room, please forgive me," she said sweetly.

The man cleared his throught. "That's alright. We have received word from the castle that there is a young lady roaming the town. The castle feels that she is a threat to Hao and his thrown. Have you seen any suspicious characters around?"

"Nope."

"Have you seen this lady?" he asked as he help up a picture of Anna.

"Sorry sir, but I haven't seen anyone strange around here."

"Ok, well, we are told to such every household anyways. May we?"

"Sure," said Sakura inviting her guests in warm heartedly. "Search wherever you please," she said knowing that the two had gotten away safely. _'They have better of left, I've gave them plenty of time to escape,'_ thought Sakura. "Just, please try not to make too much of a mess, I've already finished my afternoon cleaning."

The guards stopped. "Of course, Ma'am," said the one in charge.

* * *

"That wasn't so hard escaping," said Mia, walking through the forest with Anna. 

"Of course is wasn't, we just had to exit through the back door," said Anna. "We just needed to buy some time to get to the back, and your grandmother did an excellent job."

"Ya, my grandmother is so awesome," said Mia happily, her expression quickly changed to a sad one. "I miss her already."

Anna stopped in her tracks. "Look, if you want to go back, I have no problem with it, you want to take care of your grandmother and that is fine."

"No, no Miss Anna, I didn't mean it like that," stuttered Mia. "I want to stay with you, I want to help. Hao can't get away with what he's done."

Anna let out a small smile, along with Mia.

"Thank you, Mia," she said. "Now let's go find Hao."

"Right."

"Anna's smarter than you think, Hao," said Yoh proudly. "She's smarter than your stupid henchmen."

"You think so, do you?" said a very agitated Hao.

"I don't think, I know Anna's smarter than you!"

"She may be smart enough to avoid a few idiotic guards, but can she avoid what's awaiting her and her new found friend in the forest?" smiled Hao. "Don't forget, dear brother, the forest is a deadly place with many unknown creatures waiting to strike its prey. Some people that travel in forests never come out alive and your little Anna is going to be one of them." Hao laughed.

Yoh gulped as he feared what was waiting in the forest for the unexpecting and unprepared Anna and Mia.

* * *

**Well look at that, another chapter in the books. Hope people are enjoying this story, I really want to continue it but I haven't have the motivation I need from fans of the story. _tear tear_** **But I'm hoping to get lots of support and complete this story because I honestly can wait to see how it ends because even I don't know how its gonna end._ smiles LoL_**

**Until the next update,  
Ciao!**


End file.
